Wait, Doctor Who?
by KayleeJohn
Summary: This is my first doctor who story so go easy on me. I had the idea during school in drama class. The lights were dark and flickering and WELL JUST READ IT ALRIGHT! Contains Weeping Angels... and possible spoilers if you aren't a hardcore fan...
1. Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who I am just a really big fan. I only own Maya and… other things… you shall see later!

**Other stuff:** This story is set after the weeping angels with the 11th doctor (a.k.a. Matt Smith) I'll be submitting more things later.

I sat in the auditorium staring at the stage. The person looked so nervous but they did a good job on their monologue. The teacher clapped and commented. Then the person jumped off the stage, still shaking and sat in the audience. The teacher walked to the back, behind the curtain, and the class started to talk again. I heard this really annoying girl in my class start talking and I heard a thump come from the back of the stage.

"Who's next?" my friend on the right asked.

"Not sure." I said.

"It's Alex, Jessica." said my other friend on the left.

"Thanks Tina." said Jessica.

I looked above as the lights flickered. "You all saw that right?" I said.

I thought about the show I had watched this morning; Time of Angels on Doctor Who with those Weeping angels; those scary monsters that strived in the darkness. They hid in the shadows and that moved when eyes were shut. Oh, yes. They were my most feared and favorite monsters on that show. But now as I looked up at the flickering lights, they came into my mind.

"What… is that?" asked Tina on my left.

I looked at her and saw her pointing to the stage. I followed her arm and my heart stopped when I saw what she was pointing at. There was a statue on stage. It had an arm covering its eyes. It was just barely peeking out from the curtains.

"It's a prop." explained Jessica.

I watched it, not knowing whether to run out of here as quickly as possible or to just stay put. It didn't have its wings yet but I could see the folds in its cloth. _What am I thinking!_ I shouted in my mind. _Weeping angels weren't real._

"Yeah… it's a prop…" I muttered.

The lights above flickered again and I jumped in my seat. It had only flicker for a second or two but the statue was now completely on stage, barely arms length away from the curtains.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" shouted that annoying girl.

_No, this isn't cool. This isn't even close to being cool._ I thought quickly. _Weeping angels aren't real. Weeping angels aren't real. Weeping angels aren't real._ I could keep telling that to myself but it wouldn't be true. Proof was right in front of my eyes.

_Ok, so I'm in a room full to the brim of preps with about 5 people who would believe me if I explained everything quickly. There is only one angel but it moves when the lights flicker so if we leave the room then we should be fine…_ I theorized. _But what if the school is full of weeping angels… WEEPING ANGELS AREN'T REAL! _I tried to tell myself but then the lights flickered again and I saw the angel center stage with both hands covering its eyes.

"We have to move…" I mumbled to my friends.

"What? But this is so cool! I want to see what it does next!" said Jessica.

"No! Trust me! You don't want to see what happens! Because after you see you will die! It's going to kill us all!" I shouted the last bit.

"You're insane." I heard someone say.

Suddenly, the curtains behind the angel moved wildly and Alex burst through the middle.

"Holy shit! It's out here!" he yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" some people responded.

"The teacher is dead! That **thing** killed him! It didn't know I was watching… I was hiding behind a block and it snapped M. Jenison's neck!" sobbed Alex.

"Get a grip, Alex!" I shouted in the now silent room.

"What is that thing, Maya?" he asked me.

"Someone look at it. Not the eyes just look at the legs or something." I shouted as the lights flickered again.

Suddenly, the angel wasn't in the middle it was in front of Alex.

"Move! Alex move!" I panicked and jumped out of my chair.

I saw him dart out past the angel and sighed in relief. He ran towards me and fell… dead. I heard people scream as they saw blood pour out from him. He had been impaled by the angel. I had to remain calm for everyone's sake but it was getting a little hard…

"Ok everyone by the left door! If you don't listen to me you are as good as dead! Left door!" I shouted as the lights flickered again.

The whole class seemed to move slowly as the angel appeared above Alex's body.

"Go!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

The whole class jumped and moved. They were over by the door in an instant and I walked backwards to them. I was about to keep walking when someone stopped me.

"Maya, what can I do? Just tell me." Said my ex-boyfriend.

"Nothing, Roy, stay out of my way." I didn't take my eyes off the angel. "Watch the class." I said finally.

We were all packed by the door and suddenly, all the lights went out. I felt my heart jump into my throat and I screamed. The lights came back on in a second and I squeaked again. The angel was 3 meters away from me. I was a good foot in front of the class but it was too close.

"Sorry, sorry…" someone muttered at the back.

I heard people gasp as they saw the angel so close. "O…open the door. Out! Now!" I said in two different pitches, first low and then a scream.

They opened it and the class started filing out. I backed up slowly till I heard a whirling sound. I took a peek at the thing out of my peripheral vision and saw … a blue phone box?

Someone jumped out, well actually two someone's. The second one that jumped out took one look at the angel and ran back inside the box.

"Doctor?" I shouted loudly.

"Do you know me?" he returned in his British accent.

"Never mind that we can talk later! I need your help!" I shouted.

"Yes, I can see that. Why are you alone with a Weeping Angel?" he asked walking closer.

"I'm alone?" I said feeling tears spring to my eyes. "The whole class left me. All 28 of them left me."

"Don't look away from the angel. I'm going to send it to another dimension."

"What? You can do that?" I asked.

He pulled a ball out of his jacket and threw it above the angel. Suddenly, a black hole like object started sucking everything into it. The angel was taken quickly but suddenly, I felt myself being lifted. I saw the black hole getting closer. Then, it closed and I fell on the ground.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He said holding a hand out for me.

"Yeah, I know who you are." I said accepting his hand.

"Right, how do you know?"

"You're on TV all the time! I love your show!" I left out the fact that I love him and not so much the show.

"I'm on TV?" he asked.

"Yeah, you have a show!"

He looked at me with a completely confused expression. "I'm still trying to figure out why was there a weeping angel in your school." He changed the subject.

"Oh, my god! My class!" I turned around and started to run out the door.

"Wait!" said the doctor grabbing my hand.

"What? My friends!" I shouted.

"I have to get my partner." He said.

"What's Amy going to do here?" I asked him.

"I don't want to leave her with the TARDIS. She might touch something she's not supposed to." He smirked and jumped on stage.

"No, I'm staying here Doctor." I heard her voice.

"You'll be extremely bored." He responded.

"I think bored is better then dead." I heard the door slam shut and the Doctor came back down.

"Let's go?" I asked him.

"So, how do you know me? And why was there a Weeping Angel in your school?"

"You are on TV, like I said. But Weeping Angels aren't real!"

"Yes they are. You just saw one."

"Yeah but their in a different sense of reality! This is real life and you're a show! Weeping Angels are just people acting as statues!"

"You just saw one! Now…" He flashed his screwdriver in my eyes and I squinted.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking your stats. You're fine, no angel in your mind." He said putting it back inside his jacket.

"So, what did you guys just do? Where were you and Amy before you came here? Maybe I can figure out why the angel is here."

"We were with River Song and all the other Weeping Angels."

I felt really smart as I voiced my opinion. "What I'm thinking is that when they were about to fall into the crack, one of them dodged it or was about to fall in last and the crack closed. Then, they fell into this reality."

"That's an interesting theory but I saw all the angels fall into the crack."

"Did you really see them **all** fall in?" I asked.

"You doubt me? I'm the Doctor!" he said puffing his chest out.

"And I'm Maya Angelus. I was here for the whole thing." I turned around and charged out of the auditorium.

I heard the Doctor follow me and I smirked internally.

"Wait, did you say there are 28 of you? How did you all get out?"

"My amazing skills." I smirked as we walked down the hall way.

"You are very talented." He smiled

"Where did they all go?" I said looking around. "Do you think there are more Weeping Angels?"

"If there was one…" he trailed off

We turned down the B-wing and kept walking.

"Where did it come from?"

"Obviously my real-" he was cut off by my scream. There was a pile of dead bodies in the hallway. It was a bunch of secondary ones that had tried to escape something. The Doctor scanned the piles quickly.

"All of their necks are broken… they never had a chance." He sighed

He started talking really quickly, almost to himself. "This isn't how the angels kill. This isn't normal for them… They were doing it before too."

He started pacing and it was as if he forgot I was here. "They displace you in time and space; they don't snap people's necks. They take the years they took from you it's how they live longer." He peaks at me before shaking his head. "It's a complicated story. But I still don't get it! What are they getting out of this? Is it a kick? A joke? A laugh? This is not how they kill. I don't understand!"

"Hello Doctor? Is this the Doctor?" said a voice from the Doctor's jacket

I recognized that voice and it scared the daylight out of me. The Doctor seemed to identify the voice as well and dug into his jacket trying to find the talkie.

"Angel Bob is that you?" said the Doctor's voice as he pulled out the golden communicator, confirming my fears

"Hello Doctor." It was as if I could hear the smirk on the voice.

"You're still alive?" The Doctor spoke again

"Yes and 4 other angels survived as well. The crack closed before it swallowed us and we were thrown, by another crack, into this reality." Angel Bob explained

I grabbed the com out of the Doctor's hands and spoke into it. "Why are you here? Why are you in my school? Where are my friends? What did you do to them?" I shouted

"Who is this?" Angel Bob asked

The Doctor took the com back and glared at me. "It's a new friend I've made."

"You sure make friends quickly, Doctor." Said Angel Bob

"Right, well where are Maya's friends?" The Doctor asked

"We have them here." Said Angel Bob

"What are you going to do with them?" I shouted

"They're alive… unconscious… but alive." Said Angel Bob

"Why do you want them?" The Doctor asked

"We will trade her friends for both of you. Because, dear Doctor, we have acquired new skills since our almost destruction. One of them is the power to see into the future and determine who will have a big influence on it. If they disrupt our master plan, we kill them. Maya is a big part of the future and you, Doctor, were supposed to die for us. You let me down once again Doctor."

"What? What is Maya going to do? What is your master plan?" when no response came the doctor punched the black lockers on the wall

The Doctor growled as he threw the com at the ground and it bounced to my feet. I picked it up and pressed the button.

"Hello? Are you there? Hello?" I felt positively like Amy right there so I stopped.

I started running up the stairs in the B-wing. I heard the Doctor run after me and picked up the pace. I ran down the yellow hallway and turned the corner. I almost tripped when I saw what was standing in the hallway.

"There's another one…" I muttered as the Doctor stopped beside me. I pointed at it, keeping my eyes on it, even though I'm sure the Doctor could have seen it without my help.

I started inching down the hallway, my back pressed against the wall, with my eyes still on the angel. The lights above flickered at the same time that I blinked. When the lights came back on, I stifled a shriek. The angel was facing me and about a foot from where it had been.

"Do that thing again!" I mumbled

"What thing?" The Doctor asked

"That thing you did with the black hole."

"I can't do it again. It was a special black hole ball. I don't have another one."

"Then why would you use it!" I moved my hands and glare at the angel, pretending it was the Doctor.

"Because I made it and that was a tester." I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was gesturing to me with his left hand.

"What if it sucked this whole planet up? You could have killed us all!" I said outraged

"Right, I mean it was the second tester." He said as the lights flickered again but natural light kept the angel in view to me.

"Well what do we do now?" I questioned

"Run?" he suggested

"We need to get in there!" I pointed at another set of stairs that I saw once again with my peripheral vision.

"What's there?"

"The roof!" I turned and ran up the stairs, putting myself in irrevocable danger.

I felt like my end was near and turned around again. I tripped and landed on my back on the stairs. The angel had followed me and the Doctor was behind the Angel.

"Keep looking at it!" he said as he ran past and up the stairs. I blinked one eye at a time as the Doctor looked down at me.

"What are we doing here?" he asked

"Open the door!" I shouted backing up, and pointing behind myself in its vague direction.

He pulled out his screwdriver and flashed it on the knob. I heard the door pop open and I backed up again. The Doctor walked into the dark hallway and pulled me in. He slammed the door and we ran. We ran down a narrow hallway that was dark in some spots and up a rickety black metal ladder. There was a trap door and the doctor flashed his screwdriver at it again. It popped off the hatch and we flew onto the roof. I heard the door burst open behind us and the Doctor slammed the trap door.

"So, there's that one in the black hole, the one we just saw, and angel bob. That leaves 2 other angels." Said the Doctor as we strode over to the edge of the roof

I followed him but spun around quickly when I heard gravel crunch behind us. I saw an angel standing at the far end of the roof, covering its eyes.

"Doctor!" I said quickly, pointing at it with a shaking hand.

He turned around and saw the angel. I looked behind him and saw another angel.

"Doctor!" I said again. I was really starting to annoy myself. _Was annoyance just a quality that came with the Doctor's girls? Because I was definitely starting to annoy myself._

We stood back to back on the roof, our eyes on the angels. I saw the trap door was broken open so I figured one of the angels must have been the one in the hallway. That still left one we hadn't seen.

"What do we do now?" I asked quickly, pressing my back further into his.

"Uh… a thing…"

"What thing?" I shouted, I turned my head so that I could still look at the angel while I had him in the corner of my eye.

"I'm going to think of a thing and then we are going to do it!" he said back

"But Doctor! The angels!" I said, I scrambled to grasp at his jacket.

"Don't worry. We're in day light here so they can't make it dark. They can only move if you blink or look away." He said

"We can't stay here forever!" I pointed out, I turner my head so that I was fully looking at the angel again.

"I know and jump!" I felt a tug on the back of my sweater and I gasped.

We jumped off the edge of the building and we freefell. We landed on the ground with him on his feet and me on my backside. I looked up and saw one of the angels watching us.

"You could have killed us!" I cried out, looking at the two story roof top we had just fell from.

"Yeah but I didn't. Get up." He said pulling me up from the grass.

"But… but…" I stuttered

"Yeah, and you're alive. Just saying." He said

He started running, pulling me behind him while I watched the angels.

"Wait, you should watch and I should lead. I know where I'm going!" I complained

Suddenly, the sky started to darken. It wasn't even lunch yet so I knew this wasn't natural. I looked over at the doctor, regretfully taking my eyes off the angel. He looked like he was intensely concentrating.

"What is this?" I said looking back at where the angel was… or had been.

It was now level with us on the ground. It looked like it was leaning against the building but I knew better. I didn't see the second angel and that genuinely scared me. The doctor pulled me over to the cafeteria wall. We leaned against the windows looking at the cut off point. The black shield seemed to stop halfway across the street.

"Can you cut through glass with your screwdriver?" I asked him

"Perhaps… wait, why…" he said

I gasped as darkness engulfed us completely then a glimmer of light came back. We saw the angel standing in front of us. I glanced back towards where we had jumped off and saw a pile of stone. I guessed that was the second angel but I had no idea how it happened. When I looked at the angel in front of us, it was about arms length away and leering down at me from its startling height. I reached back daintily, trying to push the Doctor, and myself, further away from the angel.

"There is a glass window somewhere behind us. It leads to the cafeteria. I'm sorry I brought us to the roof, it was a bad decision on my part, but we should be safe inside." I stuttered out.

"No dice. They will just turn off the lights and-"

"Well, we can't bloody well stay out here!" I shouted

"You have a British accent…" he said sounding shocked

"No, I do not! And this is not the time! Now will you please get us inside the building!" I screamed

"When and where were you born…?" he asked me

"Doctor! Please!" I shouted as it went pitch black again

I heard glass shatter and I was pulled into the white cafeteria. I looked over at the Doctor as the darkness seemed to seep into the room. His right hand was bleeding as I saw the remnants of glass stuck in the wound.

"Doc-" I couldn't finish because I was then pulled away from the window and dragged to the doors.

I turned around so I wasn't stumbling backwards and we both started to run at full speed. We ran out of the cafeteria and past the auditorium again.

"Left or right?" he shot out at me

I didn't respond, I just ran left, towards the gyms. I heard him following me and as I peeked behind, what I saw shocked me. I saw what looked like black fog was following us very quickly, but no angels were in sight.

"Doctor!" I reached my hand out for him and, with his left hand; he grabbed mine with an air of confusion surrounding him.

I pulled him and we started running faster. We flew past the second lounge and towards the gym. The lights seemed to be going out as soon as we passed them and, as we approached the gym I saw that the lights were already off inside. The darkness looked dangerous as we approached it. I slowed down my pace despite evident doom on either side.

He ran forward and I released his hand. "Come on!" he shouted at me but I shook my head slowly as the light above me flicked a couple times menacingly.

"No," I whisper. "No, I can't…" I murmur, shaking my head.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" He turned back to me, confusion marring his perfect face. "Come on!" he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me into the room, into the dark.


	2. Light

We slowly walked into the shadows. I knew we should be back to back to at least cover two sides but I was only still moving thanks to his hand holding mine. He reached his free hand into his jacket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. I heard the familiar buzz as he turned it on and flashed it around the dark gym. It was then that I could see the fake walls that divided the gym were open, making the room appear massive and intimidating.

"Maya? Maya speak to me." I was momentarily blinded when the sonic was pointed in my eyes.

I shook my head and pushed his arm away. "Can you turn the lights back on?" I tried to sound normal.

He lifted the sonic into the air and pressed a button, producing a loud squeal. The lights went on and the gym flashed into brightness. I squinted in the light and looked around. Suddenly, there was a pop and sparks flew before the lights blinked out of existence.

"Sorry, sorry. I don't know what happened." He said pulling out a flashlight.

"Doctor… did you see that?" I whispered.

"See what? Where?"

"When all the lights came on… I saw… _something_… over there." I pointed but realized he couldn't see me. "Where are you?" I felt around in the gloom for him.

"This reminds me of the Vashta Nerada." He laughed and grabbed my arm.

(A.N. Episode is Silence in the Library and Forest of the Dead)

"The what, what, what, what?" I said and directed his arm towards the thing I had seen.

"Never mind…" he said and sonic-ed the flashlight. It illuminated a long path and widened the scope into the gym.

"Do you see anything?" I whispered.

"I see… a wall… and… a bench… and stone… does your gym usually have stone in it…?" he muttered back.

"No…" I said and he immediately started walking forward.

"Wait, in the gym, is there different light fixtures?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean if there are different panels and different controls for the different areas in the gym that means I can light up this area despite having blown the bulbs in the other area!" he said very quickly.

"Well go on then, do it!" I said without understanding all of what he had said.

He raised his sonic again and, with a lower pitch sound this time, lit up the gym. I squinted again and then gasped as I saw what was in front of me. "Tina? Jessica!" I ran to them and tried to wake them up. "Come on guys! Wake up!" I started running around the rest of my class but no one stirred.

"They won't wake up."

"How do you know that, Doctor?" I asked

"I wasn't speaking." He said from behind me when the voice was clearly heard in front of me. I looked up and saw a weeping angel. I was in such shock that I couldn't move.

"Maya, back here now." The Doctor whispered.

"I'm sure you know that by now Doctor." The angel said and moved its head.

I immediately moved back to stand with the Doctor. "I thought the angels couldn't move while the lights were on." I said to him.

"It didn't move." The Doctor looked at me and I, at him. I corrected my wrong a second later but the angel hadn't moved.

"I don't understand. There was like a solid version of it stuck in frame one. Then a transparent version of it moved to frame two and then when we looked back the solid version was in frame two too."

"Maya, this is really important. Tell me where and when you were born." The Doctor said.

I started to argue but finally complied. "Canada, Quebec, 1994."

"Not quite…" he said and started mumbling to himself. "What is their master plan…? Why do they need _her_? Why haven't I met her before? Why is she only changing now…?" Then he turned to me. "When's your birthday?"

"In about a week…" I said.

"So, you're turning 16?" he said and I nodded. "That'll take too long… then angels will have taken over the world by then… maybe I can speed up the process." He pulled out the sonic again and flashed it at my heart that started beating really quickly.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" I clutched at my chest as it started to hurt. I fell to my knees and tried to catch my breath. It felt as if I just ran 10 K.

I heard a 'whoosh' and looked around. I saw an angel or what looked like a transparent angel, sweep down and move their arm to impale the Doctor.

"No!" I shouted and pushed him out of the way. The lights flickered and I felt more pain ricochet through my whole body.

"Maya…" The Doctor said from the floor.

Two angels had me impaled on their arms. I had seen the first one, the one who had flown down from the rafters but the second, who came from behind the Doctor and that had stabbed me centimeters away from the first, had been a surprise.

"No…" the Doctor struggled to sit up.

"It's alright…" I coughed out. "As long as you're still alive… you can save my class." My body fell limp and I slowly closed my eyes, letting death pull me away.

*~* 3RD PERSON *~*

The lights flickered again and Maya's body fell to the floor. When the lights returned, the Doctor saw the two angels behind the pile of Maya's class mates.

"So we meet again Doctor…" said a voice behind.

"Angel Bob…" The Doctor stood up, his fists clenched.

"I see you've destroyed two of my angels…"

"I didn't kill them!" The Doctor spun around angry, leaving his back completely defenseless to the two angels. "You have Maya and you've got me… now wake up the class and let them leave!"

"I don't think I will…" the lights flickered and Angel Bob was gone. The Doctor pressed himself against the wall but the three angels, who were leaning against the opposite walls didn't do anything. The Doctor then ran to Maya's body but knew too well that it was too late. He flipped her over gently and stared down at her serene face.

_I've let another person slip from my grasp. I wasn't able to save another one…_ He tortured himself as he brushed hair away from her face. For no apparent reason, he raised his gaze to look at the angels. They seemed to be waiting for something to happen. They were looking in his general direction as well. Suddenly, a bright light was coming from somewhere beneath him. He looked down and saw light peeking from under Maya's eye lids. Suddenly, her eyes sprung open and light leaked from them. Her mouth even opened and light shone from inside as well.

"What's happening!" The Doctor shouted looking at the Angels and back. "Wait a minute, there is no blood… I can save her! She's still alive! I can save her! Right?" The Doctor kept rambling to himself.

The angels remained silent and the doctor shielded his eyes as the light became too strong. It had started to pour out of a crack right down the middle of Maya's chest as well. Suddenly, he felt a humongous presence, like gravity pushing him from every direction. He was thrown into the gym wall and fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"It has begun." He heard Angel Bob say.

He looked back up and saw… we he wasn't sure what he saw. He saw a person, shrouded in light. They had sat up and had wings with a span of a car. Smoke seemed to billow away from them and swirl around in the air. The persons back was bare and their hair fell down towards their shoulders. The person stood up and floated a couple inches above the ground. A light blue dress fell down and hugged her curves, ending right before the knees. Then, she flapped her wings once and air was pushed around wildly. The Doctor was pressed up against the wall again but not as powerful as the one before. All lights were then extinguished but light still shone from that person. She turned around and the Doctor gasped.

"Maya! You're alive."

"Even you know that is false Doctor." said a voice. It was completely unlike Maya's, it was leveled and soothing.

Then, to his utter disbelief, the doctor **saw** the angels behind the New Maya moving towards her. Two came from both sides and one from behind.

"Watch out!" The Doctor shouted. New Maya barely reacted as she turned to her left and raised an arm.

"Be gone." Was as she said. The Angel clutched at its chest and fell to its knees. Suddenly, a circle of fire started at where its heart would be and took over the angel's body until there was nothing left. He felt utterly useless as New Maya turned to her right and repeated the act. Then she turned her back to the Doctor and clasped her hands in front of her. She placed them in front of her, palms pointed in front, and the Doctor ran so that he had both in full view.

"I am so sorry." New Maya said and a tear fell from her eye. As it fell, it looked like the most beautiful diamond in the world. Then, it touched the ground and the moment was gone. Then, the last Angel, Angel Bob, died. His body seemed to fall apart and be blown away like an old picture that caught fire, ashes to ashes. New Maya floated back to the ground and came to stand in front of the Doctor.

"You've… you've killed them!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I haven't killed them. I've erased their existence. They never existed."

"Just like the crack…" the Doctor mused.

"Quite… There is a strong resemblance between my powers and the crack."

"We'll… that doesn't matter… you've defeated them and that's all that matters. Can I have Maya back now?" he said stretching out a hand.

New Maya laughed lightly before sighing, both sounded like angelic noises. "You know that's impossible Doctor."

"Why? Why her? She had such a life in front of her." The Doctor strode away before turning back to New Maya, now angry. "You took that from her! Why? Why!"

"I had a choice Doctor. Save the planet but lose Maya. Save Maya but lose the human race. What would you have picked?"

The Doctor couldn't look New Maya in the eyes. He looked at her classmates before walking over to them and scanning them.

"They'll be waking up soon but I'll be long gone." New Maya said. "I will grant you one wish. One wish before I disappear for another 100 years, another average human lifetime."

"What if you're needed before then?" The Doctor pressed his sonic to his head, his eyes closed in anguish. "What if… I'm not here to protect them?"

"There is a time and a place for such talk Doctor. This is not it. Your wish, Doctor. Now, before it's too late."

"Are you dying?" the Doctor stared wide eyed at her. When she didn't say anything, the Doctor posed his next question. "Who are you?"

"I have not one name but thousands." She said simply.

"I want to speak to Maya. One last time…" the Doctor pleaded.

"Your wish has been granted." She looked up at the ceiling and opened her mouth. The Doctor then heard a song. A sad song sung only by the fallen. Particles of light flew away until there was just one thing left.

"Maya!" The Doctor shouted and slide on the floor to catch her falling body.

"Doctor?" her voice came out all watery as she tried to breath. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine. The Angels are gone. You're alive, I'm alive, and the class is alive. Everything is fine." He brushed her hair out of her face, smiling down at her.

"Doctor?" she questioned his tone that he then noticed was off balance.

"Everything is perfectly fine…" He buried his face in Maya's neck and held her there.

"I'm dying… aren't I…" she said quietly.

The Doctor pulled back and sighed. "You're a little too smart for your average 15 year old…" he said morosely.

"Well I'm not your average 15 year old, am I…?" she said in a tired voice.

"No, no you're not. Not every 15 year old gives me hope like you do."

"I wanted to see the world… I wanted to see the universe… I wanted to see the future and all of time and space with you. I wanted to see what was... what is... what could be... I was going to ask you… if I could come. I know I'm young and well you have Amy but…" she was cut off by coughs that shook her body.

"Don't speak. Save your energy. Yes, you can come with me. We will see the universe. We will see the past and the future and all of time and space. And we will see so many aliens. You're an excellent fighter by the way. I've seen your moves." He laughed lightly.

Even as he tried to cheer her up he knew she was fading fast. Her grip on his arm got feebler and feebler.

"I don't want to go." She cried at him. "Don't leave me here alone."

"Shh…" he silenced her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Tell me… more about your home." She whispered.

"Ah, you should have seen it, that old planet." He smiled at the memory and quickly jumped into a long description. "The second sun would rise in the south, the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver. When they caught the light every morning, they lit the forest on fire. We always had..."

His voice started to fall on deaf ears as Maya closed her eyes and finally slipped away. Her peaceful face was noticed by the Doctor who softly placed her down as his mouth stopped working. He pressed his lips to her forehead before slowly trudging off. Suddenly, his shadow was reflected on the wall as a bright light shone from behind him. He spun around quickly, only to see a crack in the floor where Maya had just been. He ran back and flashed his sonic at it but even then he knew. It closed completely and he knew it had swallowed her like it had taken those angels.

He sat on the gym floor, his head hung until he heard a noise. He heard a groan coming from the pile of unconscious people. He quickly stood up and identified the source. He crouched down next to a girl with long black hair and smooth brown skin. Her eyes were only open a slit and her body was twisted as she tried to sit up.

"Where am I?" she muttered.

"It's alright. You're okay. You're safe. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor checked her pulse and found that it was regulating. He stood up as the girl's head fell back to the floor and she passed out again. He slowly walked out of the gym and back down the now deserted hallway.

"Doctor?"

He raised his head towards the voice but he hope was instantly quashed. Any hopes that it might be Maya speaking to him was ruined. Amy met up with him and followed him as he passed her.

"What happened? Where's the Angel? Where's that girl that was alone with the Angel?" Amy drilled.

"I don't want to talk about it…" The Doctor said quietly.

"See what was strange was I was in the Tardis you know. And I was standing in the front. Then black smoke started to come from under the door. So I ran to the back and hid it the kitchen. By the way, that's where the pool is now, in case you were wondering-"

"God, Amy! Shut up!" The Doctor shouted.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" she said quietly.

"Nothing… it wasn't you…" The Doctor apologized. "She just… She gave her life for everyone." The Doctor tried to occupy his mind by starting the Tardis. He toggled this and flipped that and then he left his hands on two identical knobs.

"I'm sorry." Amy placed her hand on the Doctor's arm in a gesture of comfort.

"I can't save anyone…" The Doctor leaned his head on Amy's shoulder.

"That's not true… you saved me."

The Doctor half smiled as Amy comforted him and then he turned back around and pressed the last button that sent the Tardis back into the universe.

Tina walked into the school again, a daze about what had happened yesterday. She saw Jessica and jogged over to meet her.

"Hey did you see the news last night?" Jessica asked immediately.

"All the sec. 1's that died and I don't remember a thing…" Tina said.

"They're thinking terrorist or mass murder but the victims had no prints."

"Have you seen Maya?" Tina asked.

"Who?" Jessica questioned.

"Maya? Our best friend in Drama? Long black hair? Tall?" Tina said.

"Maybe you dreamt about a person named Maya because I don't know anyone by that name."

"Yeah… I guess your right. I guess I dreamt the Doctor too." Tina said and started walking away.

"Yeah… Wait, Doctor who?"

***FIN***

So don't forget R and R! I ended up writing the middle bit at 1 in the morning and I started crying because it was so sad! Heh heh heh… anyways end of my first story. I'll have my next fan fiction out soon. I hope you enjoyed it and all reviews are welcome! Except… flames… and really stupid ones…


End file.
